One important part of golf equipment used by all golfers during a round of play is a golf score card. The score card is designed to provide locations to mark the cumulative strokes per hole and to record comparative scores of playing companions. Additionally, the score cards often provide useful information for the golfer such as handicap ratings of the holes and the length of each hole. This later information is extremely helpful in selection for individual shots at various locations on the course. Other information is sometimes provided on the score card as well such as local rules pertaining to the golf course and schematic layouts of the holes to be played. These are additional valuable guides for the golfer.
A difficulty arising with use of a score card deals with finding a convenient place to store the card when it is not being used. The card is generally handsize, semi-rigid, and rectangular in configuration. Naturally, it cannot be held in the golfer's hand while playing. Also, the writing implement, generally a pencil, presents a similar problem when not in use. The pencil is only required when a score is to be recorded which is rather infrequent during a round of golf. Additionally, the pencil contains a sharp point and the card is relatively rigid and, thus it is undesirable to keep them in a pocket when vigorous movement is required in playing golf. Also, golf tees present similar problems when not being used. They are small sharp pointed devices that are only needed for the initial golf stroke on most holes. However, both the pencil and the tee should be readily available when needed.
A variety of golf accessory equipment has been developed for holding score cards. For example, when an electric cart is employed, a support and clip is often provided on the steering column within the circumference of the steering wheel. Where pull carts are used, supports have been provided on the cart with an appropriate clip to hold the score card in position. In both instances the structures are designed to hold the score card and/or the pencil and free the golfer's hands for playing the round of golf. Generally these devices form fixed portions of the structures. Also, the devices are expensive, particularly, where they are constructed as part of the pull cart or the electric golf cart. The individual devices are also restricted to use with the particular type of vehicle being used whether it be a pull cart or an electric cart. Consequently if neither is being used there is no available support structure for the score card.
Examples of more versatile clip designs appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,658,773; 2,528,695; 2,636,751; and 4,114,925. However, these devices still lack the desired simplicity, portability, efficiency, and cost savings in design. Improvement in clip design is needed. Examples of the history of development of clip design over the years can be ascertained from U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,376,753; 1,563,508; 1,663,120; 1,817,424; 1,828,417; 2,202,267; 2,211,879; 2,329,974; 2,526,297; 2,549,200; 2,566,837; 3,195,253; 3,539,204; 4,034,539; and 4,156,318. These clip designs as developed in non-golf areas show no suggestion of applicability to golf equipment for handling golf score cards, tees and pencils.
Accordingly, there is clearly a need for an improved golf holding device or clip for holding a score card and a writing implement, and, if desired one or more tees, and, which is a small, mobile, lightweight, low cost, device and can be easily and quickly attached to a variety of different types of support structures such as golf bags, and various types of golf carts. Accordingly, the device should be portable and yet provide means for attachment to the support structure while also providing means for holding the score card, a writing implement and/or a tee in a manner which will permit their easy removal for consultation by the golfer and marking of the score or teeing off on a hole.